


Unreachable

by lazura234



Series: Falling [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explained more in author's note, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Spoilers if you didn't finish Inheritance/Shimon ARC, Swearing, University, gang au?, idk - Freeform, is it?, mafia, slow burn?, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Slow close.Yet.So far.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Original Female Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Falling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/458455
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This alternate universe idea was based on the premise of everyone in the mafia being gang/yakuza, while the civillians (example: Kyoko, Nana, and Haru) are members of the mafia in the beginning. Role reversal. Kinda. Not really. Both sides are hiding something from the other. Originally this story was supposed to be a long one, but it never went through, so this is just a gist of what would've happen if the story ever did get through.
> 
> I do not own KHR, I only own my oc. Ian belongs to my friend.

A tie.

It always ended in a tie.

No matter what race.

No matter what game.

No matter what form of competition.

A tie.

It frustrated the two turf leaders to no end.

When one thought they had the upper hand, the other somehow managed to slip through the cracks.

So why...does this continue to persist?

Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted him to yell uncle.

Kozato Enma refused to do so.

Why does it loop?

Neither one of them had the answer.

_"Decimo, do you need me to bomb their turf?"_

Gokudera Hayato offered to rig the place.

_"Decimo, do you need me to flood their turf?"_

Suzuki Adelheid was ready to follow her leader’s command.

Unfortunately neutrality laws prevented their groups from doing such.

_"If I see either of you fighting on neutral grounds, I’ll personally bring out the black mail I have saved over the years while whooping your asses."_

Reborn, of course, had pieces ready to unfold the moment they do something stupid.

In the end, the endless loop of ties continued even in their University years.

The two were already fed up.

There was no sign of a challenge that would allow one to call the shots.

That was until...

Reborn mentioned the soon-to-be arrival of new residents from Italy.

Seeking enrollment into Namimori University or NamiU.

It was rare to hear that Reborn, of all people, put in a recommendation for the new residents to enter NamiU.

After all, no one but Luce knew what went through the man’s mind.

The two leaders’ interest piqued.

So a game was proposed between the both of them. Created to end the endless loop of ties.

If one of them manages to seduce one of the new residents Reborn introduces, then the loser will be the one to make a truce between their groups.

Twas simple as that.

Unlike their younger selves, they were confident in their ability to charm a woman or man.

Having their victims in the palm of their hands until ready to be tossed aside.

With a heart smashed to pieces.

Never bothering to stay or comfort their targets’ tears.

In fact, they didn’t give a rat’s ass on whether the new resident’s feelings were crushed.

They just wanted this loop to end.

However...

_“My name is Lana.”_

_“I’ve know Reborn since I was a kid.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you.”_

They did not expect the unexpected.

_“To tell the truth, I was surprised when Reborn offered us a place here in Namimori as well as enroll us to the local university.”_

_“But I guess this place isn’t bad.”_

_“After all, I got to see the reason why Reborn decided to stay here.”_

A woman and man introduced themselves at the plaza of Namimori Center through the threatening insistence of Reborn.

Lana and Ian.

Said to have been traveling the world for the past few years and decided to stick in one place.

The two weren’t dating or engaged.

But called the other their family.

Despite not being blood related.

When Sawada Tsunayoshi initiated a conversation with Lana, the game had started to move in motion.

_‘I pity you.’_

He thought.

The woman was going to have her heart broken in less than a month he surmised.

While going as far as acting like a perfect class president to her during classes.

It was a hook line and sinker often used to nab hearts.

And yet.

_“Sorry.”_

_“I’m not interested.”_

_“And besides, I’d rather finish the project Professor Cavallone assigned to us immediately.”_

His right hand, that held a strand of hair was now dangling at his side.

Looking like an idiot as the woman, known as Lana, proceeded get Ian and Kyoko on her own.

Leaving the Decimo of the Vongola Gang alone at the University library.

Meanwhile...

Kozato Enma laughed at Sawada Tsunayoshi’s failed attempt.

He assumed the leader of the Vongola Gang had finally met his match.

_'An actual challenge perhaps?'_

Now it was his turn.

He admitted that Lana entertained him with Sawada’s failure.

But obviously.

Kozato Enma refused to end the same way as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Nope.

No way.

He devised a plan.

A good plan that wouldn’t go wrong.

Oh he was sure that a few cliches here and there worked.

Besides...he enjoyed seeing her surprised reactions.

It showed that his plan was working.

....or so he thought.

_“It seems that we keep running into each other.”_

_“Then allow me to excuse myself. I need to finish handing the recent sales report to Reborn otherwise he’ll chew me out for being late.”_

_“Oh and Enma, I think Skull has been looking for you to help with something.”_

Lana promptly left the Decimo of the Shimon gang by the water fountain. Not giving him a chance to say a word about the date that would whole heartedly end the loop.

Indeed.

An actual challenge appeared before them.

Rendering the both of them speechless as each and every one of their attempts shattered into ruined pieces.

Who would’ve thought?

That this mere game.

They thought was simple.

Went a whole new level.

As Lana became practically unreachable.

Unattainable.

And far from their grasps.

Through every moment they spent alone time with her.

It was as if a butterfly had landed on their hand.

Then vanished once they tried to catch it.

Ah.

How pitiful.

A real challenge appeared. Easy mode has already been thrown out the window.

She excited them.

_At least its not a boring game._

She kept them on their toes.

And led the duo under the hope that they-

_Don’t want this game to end._

The moment she falls.

This interesting game is finished.

But whose to say?

Were they really cats attempting to prey on the mouse before them?

Or...

Are they the ones to do so?

_**...Don’t.** _

_**Say.** _

_**It.** _

_**The minute you do.** _

_**I’ll be the one to fall instead.** _

_**Unable to reach.** _

_**You.** _


	2. Chapter 2

A title. 

A simple title. 

The moment it’s slapped on, it gifts a role to that person. 

And that person has to follow their duty. 

At least, that was what Lana Vega had thought. 

**_”_ ** _So you’re the second child of the Pinot Noir family?”_

On that day, a man going by the name of Reborn appeared before her. 

_”Who are you?”_

_”My name is Reborn.”_

At that time, meeting the arcobaleno known as Reborn was a rare chance. 

Especially in the mafia world. 

Lana didn’t think much about their first meeting at the time. 

She just thought he was a strange man that visited her family for connections.

It wasn’t until that day.

The day where everything fell apart.

Just because of a simple miscalculation on her part. Who would’ve thought jealousy could destroy one organization?

Led to the end of the mafia organization, Pinot Noir.

_”Hey.”_

Lana’s gaze trailed over to the person calling out to her.

After staring at the burning wreckage that was once held a beautiful mansion surrounded by an abundance of grape vines.

_”Are you just going to keep sitting there like an idiot?”_

It was Reborn.

His words were harsh.

Especially toward Lana, who just lost her family in one day.

_”...What can I do?”_

Lana could only question Reborn in return.

_”I lost everything.”_

_”EVERYTHING!”_

_”And you want me to move on?!”_

_”What the hell do you want from me?!”_

The next thing she knew.

A shoe slams against her shoulder.

Pressuring her injury.

Making Lana wince in pain.

And...

Reborn looked directly into her eyes.

His face expression unreadable.

_”I don’t want anything from you.”_

Lana stared at Reborn in disbelief.

_”Wha-NGH?!”_

He didn’t seem to give a damn on whether she was injured or not.

_”All I need to know....is if you have any dignity left in that brain of yours, Heiress of the 10th generation Pinot Noir Family.”_

Lana went silent at his claim.

It was indeed the title that she’s been given since birth.

And Lana followed it dutifully to make her family maintain their honor. 

That is...until an act of betrayal crushed her pride to pieces.

Lana grimaced in pain.

The pressure of Reborn’s shoe sole might’ve opened her wound more.

There was a bitter aftertaste filling mouth as Lana spatted back to the arcobaleno.

_”That’s no longer my title.”_

Reborn smirked the minute he heard those very words.

_”Then....who are you?”_

The girl swallowed the remains of her pride and answered.

_”Lana.”_

And tossed the only attachment she had left of her family.

_”Just....Lana.”_

.

.

.

Years later, Lana became perplexed.

_”Did Reborn really offer us a place to stay in Japan of all places?”_

The spartan hitman of all people.

Actually offering a break???

Lana thought she was going insane the moment Reborn made it official.

Heck.

He sent a private jet to pick them up and have them immediately head to Japan without missing a beat.

She wondered if it was set up.

It’s not like Reborn to send someone for a mere break or vacation without an ulterior motive.

Correction.

He did have an ulterior motive.

_”He just wanted someone to fill the empty gap left in their little sanctuary of an area.”_

And to add.

It had to be an accessory shop and a spots in their local University.

Lana could feel a headache coming along at the thought of dealing with sales reports.

She was already exhausted from reporting to Reborn about missions reports.

And now she had to deal with customers?

_”There’s just no end to this.”_

Well.

It’s better than reeking of blood.

When a negotiation fails.

But is this really a break?

Who knows.

Might as well enjoy while it lasts.

Or so she thought. 

The people in Namimori weren’t exactly your average civilians that can easily be found walking around. 

In fact...

It was filled with gangs reeking with history Lana didn’t want to know much of. 

She already had enough on her plate with the mafia. 

But gangs? 

_”So much for break.”_

Lana internally sighed. 

_”Then theres those two gang leaders.”_

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma. 

She didn’t know what their deal was. 

But it was obvious that they were targeting her for something. 

Lana doubted it was for the Pinot Noir fortune. After all, the records about her identity and family have been buried in the depths of the Arcobaleno HQ.

Any fortune left had been reduced to ashes.

Lana hummed while flipping through the files Kyoko and Haru provided her.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He became the Tenth leader of the Vongola Gang in middle school due to Ninth’s deteriorating age and out of favoritism.

Then managed to gather several hidden talents to become apart of his group’s generation.

_”They’re not mere talents. They’re people I see as my friends.”_

Of course, Lana doesn’t know much about his past.

But she could tell.

Sawada Tsunayoshi’s reminiscing smile meant he treasured his members a lot. Unlike the times where he wore a practiced smile meant for acting.

_”And...Lana.”_

_”hm?”_

A few strands of her hair was in his grasp. 

_”I’ll wait to hear your thoughts.”_

He didn’t kiss her hair that’s for sure.

But.

Unlike before, Lana can tell there’s improvement in his patience.

Then there was Kozato Enma. The Tenth leader of the Shimon gang.

She thought he was a cheeky man that tried to get a reaction out of her.

Lana was surprised to read that he was a quiet person that got constantly bullied. Well Sawada Tsunayoshi was the same. 

Both bullied. Had terrible grades. Clumsy. 

Its amazing that they grew up to being leaders of strong gangs. Yet ended up disliking each other instead of becoming allies.

_”Initially, we didn’t hate each other.”_

_”In fact, we mutually got along.”_

But.

Something happened during their time in middle school. Resulting in their current relationship as enemies. It did say that he was the remaining person left of the main bloodline of the Shimon gang. There were clippings mentioning a sudden car accident to a family of four.

_”I lost many things at that time and suffered the consequences together with the remains of my group.”_

_”But you.”_

His eyes were serious.

No longer having a sense of lingering need to get all up in her face.

_”I respect your words.”_

...

...

...

Lana plopped.

Back first onto the couch. Covering her eyes with the back of her left arm.

_**Stop.** _

_**If you say those words.** _

_**I’ll fall in my flight.** _

_**Unable to reach.** _

_**My own safety.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pinot Noir is a type of wine, its supposed to be a minor reference to Vongola Nono's guardians being named after chocolate while Iemitsu's CEDEF members being herb names. lol.


End file.
